


Music and it's Power.

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Series: Bad M*A*S*H Poetry [2]
Category: MASH (1970), MASH (TV)
Genre: Classical Music, David Ogden Stiers, Inspired by Music, Music, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Musicians, Poetry, Real Life, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: Many of you may not know this, and many of you may not care, but on Saturday {3rd March 2018} we lost an amazing actor by the name of David Ogden Stiers. He died at age 75 of bladder cancer, in his home, in Oregon. He was most famous for playing Charles Emerson Winchester 3rd on M*A*S*H the tv show, playing Cogswoth in the original Beauty and the Beast animated film, and being a classical music conductor- among many other things. This is my tribute to him, based around music. Rest in peace.





	Music and it's Power.

For many, music is an acquaintance. Something that is there, something that is acknowledged; but never truly explored.  
  
That's alright, billions of people go about their lives without truly seeing the power of music - and once they see it, not many understand.  
  
I have seen music pull people together in defiance, in memoriam, in glee, in terror. I have seen music bring forth emotion that is rarely felt. I have seen music frustrate, agitate, scare, and comfort in the space of three minutes. And I have experienced it all.  
  
Music is the simplest thing there is, along with the most complex. A simple five note tune can break the dam of the strongest man, and a symphony can amaze and astound.  
  
Whether with instruments, technology, or simply the voice, music can be reached by anyone. It can be performed, recieved, and applauded by anyone.  
  
Nothing can replace the raw talents that some posses in sound; drawing you up into a whirlwind of emotion, taking you far and wide; above the clouds, below the sea, to the farthest point and the closest.  
  
And so, for some, music is an escape. The still melodies or the heavy verses can take you away from where you are and to where you truly want to be.  
  
It can calm the stormy mind and unleash the pain inside. It can remind you to live; the steady beat of the drum or the flow of the words mirroring your heart and soothing your soul. It can take you back decades, to a singular point in time, within a single note - for better or for worse. It can take you forward, to imagine, create, and explore brave new worlds, never to be the same again.  
  
But most importantly, it can change you. One simple melody, one phrase, one lyric, can swerve the path of your life, open your eyes, to what was previously closed to you.  
  
So that's what we musicians do, we search for the song that will get through to you. Be it around already, in someone's head, or unthought of, waiting to be discovered.  
  
Find.Your.Song.

**Author's Note:**

> "For me, music has always been a refuge from this miserable experience... Now it will always be a reminder." Good bye, farewell, and amen Mr Stiers.


End file.
